Optical communication applications typically require the transfer of light from a laser, through a lense, and into an optical fiber. Given that the cross-sectional diameter of an optical fiber is very small, the laser beam and the optical fiber have to be aligned precisely with one another. Furthermore, the laser beam has to sufficiently energize the optical fiber in order for the fiber to be able to carry an optical signal. This means that the laser beam has to be focused when it hits the cross-section of the optical fiber.
The placement of the optical fiber relative to the lense and the laser is a problem that many conventional apparatuses and techniques address. Typically, the optical fiber is terminated in a ferrule and positioned within a nose section. The nose section is then moved and positioned with respect to a laser housing that contains the laser and lense. Once a suitable position is found where the laser beam from the laser will intersect and focus on the fiber, the nose section and the laser housing are fixed (e.g. by welding) to one another. Under a conventional approach, in order to find a suitable position of the nose section, the axial and lateral positions of the end of the optical fiber (which is held in the ferrule) are adjusted with respect to the laser and the lense. The goal is to make the adjustment so that laser's beam intersects the fiber while it is in focus.
Expensive machinery is normally used to connect and align optical communication components together in a manner that permits the laser beam of the optical application to be in focus for its intended purpose. Many single mode optical communication applications use laser welding to optically couple a laser with an optical fiber. A laser welding apparatus, manufactured under the name NEWPORT LASER SYSTEM, by NEWPORT INC., is, for example, one type of apparatus for performing precision alignment and welding of two optical components.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced. Any modifications necessary to the Figures can be readily made by one skilled in the relevant art based on the detailed description provided herein.